Until death, do us part?
by Ashpatil67
Summary: Tristian Dugrey's Grandmother in desperation to protect the Dugrey social prestige called in a favor from Emily Gilmore concerning Rory, How Far will Rory Go to please her Grand Parents.
1. 1 THE LORELEI’S REACTION

Disclaimer: Amy Sherman Palladino and her genius are solely responsible for Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: Amy Sherman Palladino and her genius are solely responsible for Gilmore Girls. I have written on what I feel should have happened.

**Until death, do us part?**

Synopsis

When Tristan's father announced that Tristan would be attending military school his grandmother in desperation to protect the Dugrey social prestige called in a favor from Emily Gilmore. Which will concern Rory, how will Lorelai react…? How far will Rory go to please her grandparents…. and what happened in Lorelai's past for her to have made the choices she did.

CHAPTER 1

1. THE LORELAI'S REACTION

Rory got up and ran from the formal sitting room. The room was filled with people she did not care about, and she didn't care how rude she was being by just bolting from the room. After what felt like an eternity of trying to digest the information that the elders of the room just kept nonchalantly spitting out, it was obvious how clearly their minds on her and some Hartford socialite's destiny were made up. She spent what felt like hours distinguishing between reality and fantasy. Was this a dream?

She ran through the dining room to the kitchen. Then, trying to figure out her way out to hide from this just to keep herself safe, she vaguely remembered her mother telling her last year the escape routes from the Gilmore mansion.

She heard footsteps; Rory could not take the scolding from her grandmother, not now. She could not even comprehend the blow she felt without Emily trying to reason with her to do as she says. Rory ran down the hall and then turned left, but she hesitated for a moment too long.

"Honey." It was Lorelai with a look on her face of understanding and blinding rage. Rory started shaking. Lorelai enveloped her daughter in her arms, so mad at herself for letting this happen.

She should have guessed the terms of getting involved with her parents were her daughter's future _and happiness_. All those times Lorelai said she and Rory would do anything to get into Harvard. The elder Gilmores' pride was hurt when Rory started refusing her grandparents 'suggestions' and 'gifts' in her life, when she chose Stars hollow over the Hartford society. Because of them, she elected to choose Yale over her Harvard dream. However, it was not enough for them to have a granddaughter in the Ivy Leagues, attending Richard's Alma Mater.

Emily could not understand why this proposal was so difficult for them to accept; they should have been embracing her with glee. At least this way, the damage Lorelai inflicted on the family name could be reversed with Rory. Rory picked up where Lorelai's future stopped and the Gilmores saw this as a perfect situation. It was well known that before he left for military school, every Hartford society princess lusted after the most handsome, most debonair young man out in society. The Gilmores were surprised at the offer when it was initially presented, but they knew that Prudence Hounslow did not joke with anything. Every move she made was calculated and so well thought out she would have been _extremely useful to the CIA_.

The Gilmores knew that Rory was a good catch and that people would be knocking down their door for her to marry their sons. However, the problem was that her mother's influence on her was too great and although Rory had agreed to Yale, it was only because Lorelei had encouraged her.

In addition, due to the fact that Rory lived away from the social circuit of Hartford, she was not seen. Yes, she went to Chilton, but that was not enough and she hardly socialized at the academy. This way, she would be engaged early, so that she would not have juvenile delinquents or grocery store workers vying for her attention. This was the way to deal with it in the Hartford society manner.

"TRISTIAN JANLEN DUGREY! GET BACK HERE WHEN I'M TALKING WITH YOU YOUNG MAN!!"

Tristan stormed from the room and then proceeded to run as far as he could from his family. He thought by attending military school, his family would be happy and not go and arrange a bimbo bride for him.

He had been away for the last couple of years and was going to start Columbia in the fall. He had gained early admission to study law. He only got the interview because a classmate at the academy had connections to some of the professors who set him up with an interview, although his mother kept boasting about it as if she had anything to do with it. His mother, if he could even call her that, spent most of her time drinking herself into a stupor or attending the society functions that his grandmother had instructed her to attend. His mother was someone who prioritized the DAR functions over Tristan and his three sisters.

"They are both so dense'" he heard his younger sister Charlotte or as she was known amongst her siblings as 'Charlie' muttering to him. She had come after him, but Tristan just wanted to keep moving getting himself further away. "This doesn't mean anything we'll fix it I promise Tris." As he got further away from her, he could still hear the discussion from the formal lounge where his sisters and grandmother were arguing. His grandmother trying to reason with his two older sisters. His oldest sister Odette, or 'Odie,' was beside herself. She was a corporate lawyer and his inspiration for his chosen career path. He could hear his grandmother arguing her position from where he stood.

"Tristan is exceptionally bright. I mean, if what you say is correct, Lydia, he gained early admission to Colombia University. I believe he is more than ready to embrace this opportunity." Tristan's second oldest sister Harriet, 'Harry,' had resumed protesting about how young he was. He had graduated last week and this was his first day back in Hartford. "It's unfair to just put something this big on his shoulders". His Mother Started in next. She rarely spoke; she was usually off too busy with her own affairs to be bothered with her children. "He has been shut off from the Hartford society for too long. He's been forgotten. He had such a rapport with the many of the young woman in high society and those women have moved on. Most are already engaged to his peers who were not afraid to strike whilst the iron was hot. It is too late; his reputation is scarred now". Everybody paused whenever she spoke. They always went quiet because it really didn't happen that often. His grandmother went on trying to reason with his sisters.

His mother, Lydia, still acted like she was grateful to his grandparents for allowing her a place in there prestigious family, that she let everyone else run the show and run her and her kid's lives. She was still an unwed mother to them. She knew the only reasons she was there was because she was a perfect stereotype of bimbo bride who stood the way they treated her because she had gotten pregnant by Tristan's father Robert Dugrey, who was always on long 'business trips.' However, she still had Dugrey as her last name and that counted for everything to her.

The family they came from still amazed Tristan and his sisters. If it was not for his family's loyal staff of house cleaners and butlers, he and his sisters never would have survived and achieved the level of normality they had. His legs stopped; he could not walk any more because he'd walked into a dead end hallway. He hated his grandparents' home; it was cold and big he always got lost. He doubted anybody would find him, except Charlie, and two minutes later Charlie rounded to corner to see Tristan. He didn't acknowledge her presence; he was too busy staring out the window trying to take in all that his grandmother had thrust upon him.

His stomach felt like it had been dragged across the floor when he left the room. Part of him wanted to stay in the formal lounge area to hear how his sister was going to get him out of this. However, he knew it was grim. She had the same look when his father sent him away to North Carolina he drew up a contract with Tristan's mother that night that Tristan would be disowned from the family if he dropped out of military school. In addition, his sisters would lose their college funding if they supported him after dropping out of military school. All he could do was sink to the floor, numb.

When he was forced to succumb to his parents' plans, they had put up a fight. He was going to be a Hartford society man whether he liked it or not. These society girls usually had powerful fathers who knew how to cripple a man. They would find his weakness; it was how they did business.

Charlie sat with him until her phone went off. She talked on the phone while Tristan laid his head on her shoulder for comfort. After a while, his brother-in-law, Paul, husband to his oldest sister Odie, pulled him up off the floor. He and Charlie half dragged him out the back kitchen door, and into Paul's SUV.

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but he could not find the words. He just closed the door and waited for Odie and Harry to join them. They would let their mother find her own way home. For now, Tristan wanted to just get his things and got back to his dorm in North Carolina, but he had graduated two weeks ago and lingered there as long as he could.

They sat in the silence of the car until there was a dramatic burst of the front doors. Odie stormed out, shouting behind her, "This is not over, yet. You are not God and cannot command power like this. We will not back down. This goes against the human rights act." Odie jumped into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition. Then, she turned the car on and drove down the driveway.

Their grandmother was scolding, "Odette I will not be spoken to like that. And my Good Gracious, Harriet, are you afraid that you will starve to death?". Harriet brushed past her grandmother, arms stacked with Tupperware from the kitchen. As she climbed in to the SUV, which paused at the gates for her, she justified herself to the group, "You gotta admit the old broad knows food."

This made Tristan chuckle. He often thought growing up that Harriet was like a male role model, an older brother and father figure all rolled up into one. She played more of a father figure to him, at times teaching him how to fight and when he disrespected girls, well the decent girls, which was rare, but still, that was the old Tristan.

He smiled briefly. He knew he could count on them to make light of the situation. Their mother, snottily walking to the out the front door, stopped short when she saw that her daughter was going to drive off without her. It hurt her sometimes how much her children resented her. However, her mother-in-law had allowed her this lifestyle of wealth and privileged. She turned and barked at the nearest maid to call her a driver. This was not the first time they had disregarded her.

Back in Stars Hollow, both the Lorelais sat on the floor of Rory's room, leaning against her bed. Lorelai was trying to think of how to get out of the position she was in. Somehow, there was a clause when she signed Rory's tuition over to Emily.

Nevertheless, all she could think of was how this was all her fault. She let Rory bring Dean to Friday night dinners

In addition, Jess had come too. Why didn't she encourage her to bring Lane? And all those times she talked to Emily about Rory's boyfriends. She scared Emily. She reminded her that she was not in a place to influence Rory's romantic life. Therefore, Emily did what she does best. She got what she wanted. She now had Rory promised to some Hartford socialite.


	2. 2 LIGHTEN THE MOOD

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created. Which are the ones you do not recognize?

CHAPTER 2: LIGHTEN THE MOOD

Rory finally turned her head and looked at Lorelei. They hadn't spoken in three hours, not since Rory had cried and Lorelai had ranted to the point of hysteria.

"Um…what happens next…?"

Lorelai stared at her daughter, hesitating. She knew what she wanted to do; she wanted to go and rant and rave, then maybe kick a priceless object just to make the elder Gilmores feel that same crippling feeling. She was mad at them, because now she had to look at her daughter and tell her that she did not know what they were going to do. It was not as if Lorelai could fight them in court. They would get a better lawyer, and they had connections in the Ivy League system and beyond into the business world that could get Rory and herself black listed.

Lorelai just starred at the floor. "I dunno kiddo. The only solution is to change our names and go into hiding and maybe have some plastic surgery. We'll swap faces like in face off."

Lorelai looked seriously at the ground. Rory smiled. "Trust you to ruin my 'the worlds all about me and its ending' moment."

Her mom looked down to the ground sheepishly. "I try."

Tristan had gone back to his parent's manor and gone up to his room with Paul to retrieve his things. He was going to stay at Odie's place until he went to school.

They were trying to figure out what to do with the situation. His dad was still away in Washington but he hinted that there was an important reason for Tristan to accept the dinner invitation to his grandparents' home. Tristan rarely came home and when he did he stayed with Odie, then flew back before his parents knew he was back in town. The only people that knew were his sisters and Paul. His sisters were what kept him going all this time. He always felt they could protect him. Now he was starting to feel alone, like nothing could protect him from the iron grip of the elder Dugreys. As he was being sucked into the void, he tried so hard to rebel against; he thought that if he got into a good school and worked hard he could make a life for himself away from his family. While he was upstairs, his sisters were downstairs going into damage control mode.

"Do we even know who it is? I mean what if we start running from someone who is actually decent? Someone who never knew Tristan before that might actually be good for him, don't you think?" Charlie, his younger sister, tried to reason. She always was the most sensitive to everything and gave people the benefit of the doubt. She was the one who often was stung the most by her grandparents.

"Yeah, the kid makes one mistake and look at the reactions. He pissed them off and rebelled against them. God knows how many girls he's strung along in the past. Tristan knew what he was risking and now look. I told you just sending him away was too easy. Odie you should know by now what they are capable of." As a sort of middle child, Harriet was the most observant. She knew something like an arranged marriage was going to occur eventually. However, she did not realize how desperate the Dugreys perceived the situation of protecting the family name to be.

"Harriet! My God, would you shut up? They can't do anything to him. They know they are running out of options to get their little Dugrey heirs. He's nineteen bloody years old now. I know these are his defining years, but come on! They pulled this crap on us when they wanted to send him away. Once they think that they have one on you, you do not let them know they don't. Let them plan a wedding. Let them think what they want! All I care about is that Tristan turns out to be a decent human being and finds an out to his 'destiny' of running the family business. In addition, this goes for you, as well Charlie, do not think they are beneath sending you away to be married."

Odie was becoming increasing furious with herself for not seeing something like this coming. She didn't think about what would happen when Tristan gradated. She had thought something like this would occur on one of their 21st birthdays, but this was just extreme. She always knew how to put things into prospective. She taught the others from a young age that the four of them would have to stick together, because many people wanted a piece of the respect they had, that their families guidelines were respected in the community and a lot of their peers would compete and try to destroy them for no reason other than they are Dugreys and they held the keys to society.

"Okay now we will put this behind us until Tristan decides to discuss it with us. This is most likely the last chance we'll have to see him for a while. Let's make the most of it."

Odette sat down. Harriet stood by the refrigerator just glaring at Odette. For a moment she hated her for always being right, then she did something that only Harriet would do. She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two hand fulls of cold mashed potatoes and beetroot.

Then, she launched a massive attack of food at her sisters. Odette just sat still on the stool, shocked at first, then with a slow smile, she reached up to her sleek brunette hair, and a mischievous grin spread across her face. It was then that Tristan and Paul came down the stairs and walked into a still kitchen. Tristan recognize this scene and pulled Paul out the room so they could get away unscathed.

Tristan covered his ears and looked at Paul to do the same. All of a sudden. Charlie screeched "OOOOhhhhhh my god you hit me with beetroot. Why do you always hit me with the beetroot!"

By this time, Harry and Odie were in a full fledge food fight with each other and hitting each other with breadsticks.

When they were younger, it was the in-thing to send your children to a therapist. Their mother sent them to the most exclusive psychiatrist, who specialized in child anxiety problems. The four kids were left in a room with a woman who looked very serious, when all of a sudden, she pulled out bowls of mashed vegetables. They were encouraged to vent there problems by relating a problem to a vegetable. If you were hit with peas, it meant, "I respect you, but I cannot say it. If you were hit with onions, it indicated, "you hurt me." Beetroot really had a flexible meaning but was mainly used as revenge due to its staining powers.

The kids warmed to the idea of it and got away with having food fights because it related to therapy. From that occasion on, two things occurred. Harry developed a love of food and Charlie developed her dislike of beetroot. The girls looked so funny slipping in their heels and their expensive dresses, mascara streaking down their faces. Eventually, through all the screaming and laughing, Tristan managed to get into the kitchen through fits of laughter. "You know you don't have to go to such extremes to lighten the mood."

"What if he does not like me and does not want me? I mean wouldn't that make them call everything off?"

Lorelai and Rory had now moved up off the floor and were watching Dirty Dancing, the movie that always started their movie nights. Lorelai turned to her daughter with a look of disbelief.

"Okay, now you're being stupid. I guarantee they are worry themselves to death about what you will do. I mean we ran away from them once, how do they know we wouldn't do it again?"

"Well, they hold my key to Yale and, like it or not, I have not wasted 18 years dreaming about college." Both girls forgot about the movie. They both felt uneasy without a plan of attack. "I want to meet him, whomever this person is. I want to know what I am up against. Maybe he feels the same way and he has a connection to people in high places like… 'Bonny and Clyde.'"

"Again with the references, the girl references. Stop-calling grandpa a girl it is just wrong."

"Well he is not the mastermind in any of the evil plots. Except for getting me into Yale."

"Yeah well he is the puppet master. Mmm... kid, you know what I think? I think we should call your dad. He would want to know about this. At least then, we'll have three angry villagers with flaming pitchforks to work with."

"I do not like this damsel in distress act. I had everything planned out. It's not fair! Just because it's not Harvard, doesn't mean I completely want that life of DAR luncheons. I hope they didn't think I was joking when I told them about being an overseas correspondent."

"I told you going to them for money had risks."

"Yeah but your risks were smaller. For them, getting you back was gaining their daughter back. For me, it is much worse. For me, it is like there 'Gaining a grandson.'" Rory fell quiet. "I do not want to do this, but I have to know what I am getting in to."

"So are you going to show up to Friday night dinner and meet these people like you're all for the idea of being sold to the highest bidder?"

"No, I just hate not being in control."

Lorelai put her arms around Rory. "I know honey. I promise we'll sort this out."

Lorelai had a good idea of who could help them, but it was a place she never wanted to go.

Thank you for being loyal I promise to update soon.

REVIEW!!... Hehe please.


	3. 3 GETTING READY TO MEET THE SUITOR

Chapter 3: GETTING READY TO MEET THE SUITOR

Okay to clear things up for some people here is a character list

**Odette (Odie):** The oldest sister. Is married to Paul and is a mostly maternal figure to the others. But is a big kid herself. 26

**Harriet (Harry):** middle child barely saw her parents until Tristan was born when her and her sister were sent back from boarding school 23

**Tristan:** Graduated from Oak Ridge Academy in North Carolina after his father intervened in his life and sent him away. Took on the role of a playboy prince when he was younger as a front to make his dad made but eventually the line between Acting like a jerk and being one was crossed. 19

**Charlotte (Charlie):** Youngest child her parents 'mistake'. Robert Dugrey swore that if this was not a boy it would their last child. So Lydia acquired a fake sonogram to make Robert stay. When Charlie was born it was clear that Lydia had lied. Robert was so disgusted that he left for France to Run the European End of Dugrey Enterprises. had 15

**Prudence:** Grandmother to Tristan considered the gatekeeper to society. Was Head of the DAR for a Number of years until Emily took it over.

**Robert Dugrey:** Robert grew up in a cold environment. The only Pleasure he had was with one woman but when he blew his chance with her she demanded better and he walked away. And out of spite accepted his Mothers Business Proposal of a merger with the Mayors of Connecticut's daughter. He always has done what was required of him. He regrets marrying Lydia and doesn't know his children. So he lives his life in Europe most the time. Running the business

**Penny: **Chef. Was trained in France now is a Personal Chef for the Dugrey's. A Bit disciplinarian she always comes running to the kid's aid. Even Stood in as their parent for parent teacher conference. And when ever the kids got into trouble.

**Rosa:** Strong mother figure. She is like the good cop to Penny's bad cop. Rosa has many children and Grandchildren, has children of her own and the Dugrey kids grew up with them is their family.

**Lydia:** The mother to Tristian and his three sisters.

* * *

Tristan awoke the next morning in his sister's guest room, Charlie and Harry were sprawled on the bed across from him. He chuckled and lay back down staring at the Ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. 

He had an uneasy feeling in his Gut. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to get out of this ludicrous plan of his family…and he would not go down without a fight.

He decided to fight his family on this. He had made his plans for his future whilst in military school and he intended to stick to it.

But he felt an over whelming desire to know who he was up against.

He went into the dining room and could smell Penny making waffles the moment he entered. Penny was making breakfast. Penny was trained as a top chef at Le Cordon Bleu but quit in her fourth year when her father became ill so she ended up being a personal chef for the Dugrey family and had became so ingrained in the family that she never went back. She and Rosa the housekeeper were like Parents the kids never had. They raised them as there own. Being raised with Rosa's children gave the dugrey's a family aspect that few kids in Hartford high society would know.

Tristan sat down at the elegant breakfast table Penny turned around suddenly and once she realized it was Tristan exclaimed

"Oh my baby what have they put you though?" And enveloped him in a bone crushing yet motherly hug.

Tristan laughed at first then felt comforted by the motherly nature he missed for months. And sobbed a little at the Conflicting helplessness and burning curiosity he felt.

"Talk to me baby tell me what you feel." She let Tristan go and returned to her station cooking comfort food. Glancing over at him expectantly.

"I felt angry at first but now… I don't know… I mean we I was sitting there and they were talking about this girl they had apparently been looking at for a while. It was after they said that they wanted me to not only meet her but I would be marrying her because I had been away so long they wanted to snatch this prime candidate up." Tristan watched as she expertly slips the eggs. He used to sit on the kitchen floor and watch her cook. Now he just needed to return to that level of nostalgia.

"We left after that...But I don't know I mean they kept saying how perfect I was for her not the other way round. They used to talk about how hard it would be to find a girl good enough to marry into the Dugrey wealth." Tristan was having difficulty vocalising his feelings into words.

"I am so confused I don't know if they are just saying it to get me interested and to comply or if there really is this amazing girl out there waiting and I miss my chance with her because I was stubborn and it wasn't me who found her but Her."

Tristan had finally let all his thoughts pour out. After a moment pause, Penny calmly spoke, "My advice to you my dear is to meet her. If you both decide that you are not worth each others time, than you will find your own princess. There is someone out there suited for you."

Tristan hung his head and replied. "But what if its karma for me to be miserable for all the girls I hurt." Penny had always felt strongly about the way Tristan acted. And constantly scolded him for the act he had put on in public.

"Then good girls you hurt learned not to be stung by playboys like yourself Again. And as for the others, they just wanted the reputation you gave them, something they probably would have gotten elsewhere had it not been you." She turned around to look Tristan in the eyes and said whilst shaking her spatula "Do not think yourself as special as to have the influence of Adonis himself."

Tristan sheepishly grinned. "So I am just sitting here feeling the remorse for what I have done, and you tell me that I am not irresistible to women."

"Well child someone needs to bring you down to Earth." She gave him one last look then finished off the waffles and placed a large array of breakfast delights on the table.

In this time the Charlie and Paul had come down to breakfast. Paul in a suit Charlie in cookie monster pyjamas.

"See I look after my babies." Penny said while squeezing Charlies shoulder and smiling at Paul.

Paul grinned at the family he married into.

------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory sat in the diner eating a healthy breakfast because Rory has told Luke about the three godfather movies after 2am so they had been giving some form of vegetable omelette.

"I have notified Sookie about your night of junk food and she is out raged and is cooking you a Healthy lunch." Luke informed Lorelai.

Lorelai groaned in response, "This is how you repay me, my god why don't you drive a steak through me Buffy."

After they got half way through their breakfast and third coffees of the morning

Lorelai got over her breakfast slump.

"Okay here is what I am thinking, because we got called for the exciting newsbreak last night that it should totally count as a Friday night dinner. For the next month." Lorelai looked toward her daughter

Who was studying her organizer. Now finals were over she had many things to oversee as vice president. She was starting to think that being Paris friend is worse than being her enemy.

"Huh?" Rory replied obviously not paying attention.

Rory had been avoiding her grandmother's calls all last night when they got back

Emily kept calling until midnight. Lorelai and Rory had been up all night having

An emergency movie night. And half listening and making fun of her calling.

Lorelai even picked up the phone held it up to the television set so she could

Hear how much her evil ways didn't effect there lifestyle. This only prompted for

Emily to call back and leave several messages about the vulgar nature of the

Film that she was subjecting her granddaughter to which then got the two

Lorelei's in a screaming match with the speakerphone.

"Did grandma even say when she wanted us to meet with the guy, no I think we can get off not being involved until he is at least told or wants to meet you."

Either way kid you are the girl in this situation and the way I heard it they want you.

"So does that mean I get some cast off?

"Hell yeah kid there is something that society deems bad about him or he has

Scarred his reputation somehow. I am hoping that there is an illegitimate heir

Involved. I mean how cool will that look on your CV queen of wedlock."

"Well I like to think my parentage is unique thank you very much."

Rory and Lorelai had now reached a point where they joked about last nights events.

Lorelai had spoken to Chris after Rory had fallen asleep.

He was outraged that the Gilmore's would try something like this.

They had both thought that because they got pregnant at sixteen all three of there we outcasts therefore immune to the Hartford rules.

If they had stayed in society Rory would have been aware of her suitors and would have three potentials by the time she was seventeen.

But instead when she was seventeen she had jess which sent Emily into a tailspin as to what to do.

Luckily for her Prudence Dugrey was watching the young Gilmore and decided that

Her parentage was still from a prominent line. Even if she was born out of wedlock. Her ambitions and achievements far out did that of any of her peers. Well any of her peers with her beauty.

But Lorelais confidence was brought up when Chris confirmed her queries about his Assistance in this matter.Rory didn't understand why her mother was so confident about this situation. But she trusted her mother above all else.

So if his people call tonight then I must go running to meet him and bask in this generous offer like some movie from the 40s.

"With a pretty ribbon of red of your hair." Rory giggled imagining just turning up to some high society event with a baby doll dress on like Courtney Love and a kid bow in her hair. The looks of ludicrous she would receive. She imagined Emily seeing her and dropping her glass it smashing on the floor her mother giggling the whole time the gasps of Outrage.

Rory giggled to herself out loud and saw Lorelai looking at her in amazement.

"You were so imagining that weren't you dirty girl." Lorelai stated proudly.

'What' Rory replied looking guilty.

"Turning up to meet this kid at Friday night dinners was nothing but the red ribbon." Lorelai said jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Oh my god you're gross." Rory replied turning red and trying to just calm her mother down and end the conversation.

"What they would be funny." Lorelai defended, obviously not being detoured.

"Yeah I dare you to do that." Rory said sarcastically. Lorelai got a gleam of pleasure and hope in her eye that Rory saw and immediately tried to stop

Whatever thought was going through her crazy mothers head. "Oh no mom...Don't."

"You dared me." Lorelai stated triumphantly.

"I don't double or triple that is a risk I won't take. I am afraid of what they will think of you." Rory tried to calmly explain.

"What do we care your there first preference" Lorelai sank back in her chair.

"wait you don't think i would do it." Lorelai asked amused by her daughters fear.

"Im not saying you will chicken out. i'm saying that you will never go through with it." Rory tried unsuccessfully explaining.

"We will see missy." Lorelai sing songed back.

Rory's bus was going to pull up soon, and Lorelai had to get to the Inn.

"Yeah well see." Rory called out as she left Lukes, smiling to her and looking around.

She hadn't seen Jess in a while he was very distant lately; she just thought it was down to her being so busy they missed each other.

But she noticed his car had been missing each morning of that week and his school was across the road from the diner. So she was out of the loop as to where he was disappearing to. She would ask Lane later.

------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"Oh Tristan this is so pleasing for me to know that you approve of the plans." Prudence exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"I do not approve I just want to meet the girl. That's all, just give me her name and number and I can do the rest." Tristan replied agitated.

He knew although he was not the same playboy prince he used to be he still had a little confidence with a woman. And he hadn't talked or really seen any woman in over a year, with the exception to his sisters and Penny.

He had only been back here a few times since he went away and each time he stayed away from everyone but his sisters. Due to the fact that no one knew that he was hear.

His grandmother sat calmly for a while.

"My goodness Tristan what did you think I was going to do. Just carelessly let you use this girl for your own needs." Tristan groaned he knew she would not make this easy for him

"This one is not dispensable. You my dear have another thing; I was taken aback by your behaviour last night. I was not under the impression that you had changed so drastically this last year. I would have thought with your history that you would be in a desperate situation to meet a fine society girl." Tristan sunk lower in the seat his grandmother getting louder and bearing over him. The maids had already made them selves scarce.

"But apparently I was wrong you will go through with this it may be your last chance to find a normal respectable girl. She is an extraordinary Young woman and will be a good match. Trust my boy is more than you have earned. If you are so eager to meet her than you will meet her under our watchful eyes. Private partying days are over. If you ruin this then I can't say what consequences you will have." Tristan didn't see any other option he had just dug himself in even further.

"...When"

------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Rory got home from school her days were feeling longer it and graduation was on Tuesday. She stumbled through the front door and was going to drop her books in her room when she came across her mother in the kitchen just sitting drinking Coffee with the cordless phone in front of her. Lorelai looked up and then Proceed to press a button on the cordless phone.

Behind Rory the answering machine rang out with her grandmother's voice.

Grandmother's voice rang out.

"Lorelai, Rory I have excellent news…"

FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER …..GILMORE MANSION

The door opened Rory stepped in behind Lorelai and Chris.

Lorelai couldn't believe what her mother was doing. She felt a stabbing pain of nervous and the pain of stifling laughter when the maid had opened the door.

Lorelai was wearing a trench coat her fancy cowboy boots. And a red ribbon in her hair.

Emily had come out to the foyer to yell at them for being late

"You are determined to ruin this for us aren't you, anything to sabotage my efforts.

Your lucky Prudence has been occupied with the boy."

That got Rory's attention maybe he didn't want this either. She felt a tiny bit of relief now.

And of course the fact that Lorelai had actually gone through with the dare Rory thought she was kidding the whole way there just thinking Lorelai was hiding her clothes under there but her dad had assured her she was wrong.

Lorelai had pulled this same stunt when they were 14 and it would be worth the wait if Emily remembered.

Emily has been ranting about the impressions that you make last a life time in these situations, when she stopped suddenly looked Lorelai up and down and said "Lorelai, is there a special attachment you have to your coat?, here it seems the maid has taken her meal break i'll take your coat."

"Are you sure about that mother?" Lorelai replied just as slowly.

"Please it's no trouble." Emily stated, rolling her eyes and waiving her

Manicured hand.

"But we are about to leave are we not mother?" Lorelai again replied, as if truly concerned.

"Oh please why not stay for a quick drink. And what is with you saying mother like that?" Emily stated now annoyed.

"Oh but I insist on taking your coat"

"Let the maid press it after all we would not want to make a bad impression for your daughter." Emily now had a gleam in her eye.

"Well if you insist mother." Lorelai started unbuttoning her coat. Now wit her own gleam.

"NO LORELAI NO!" Emily covering her eyes elaborately with her arms.

Chris and Rory holding themselves up on the tables in the hall, they were

Laughing so hard.

"You had better of had brought clothes with you." Emily stated still looking

Away and shaking, she never dreamed of Lorelai doing something so malicious.

"Oh Mother don't worry, I am not going to ruin your precious evening."

Lorelai deadpanned rolling her eyes.

"Just go upstairs and change before your father gets back from the office."Emily now frustrated replied back.

"Ha we not the only ones late." Lorelai stated trying to get another fight out of Emily.

"I can't speak to you when you're dressed like a harlot". Emily huffed.

"Hand it over people." Rory and Chris each handed over a crisp 20.Lorelai Smiled, grabbing her money, "Who knew I could accumulate wealth by taking my clothes off? Lorelai stated while pocketing the money in her coat.

"UPSTAIRS! One more smart comment and I will make you were one of my outfits." Emily stated in low but serious tone.

Lorelai ran as fast as she could up the stairs. So she could indeed put on decent clothing.

Rory and Chris just sat in silence then Chris gave a reassuring squeeze To Rory's hand,

"Don't worry kid I know this will turn out fine. Just go along with tonight we will be there. Just give a signal and well rescue you if you get roped into choosing linens for the wedding" At this Rory drank more of her soda.

"Hey easy kiddo you have still got to sit though another drink before we go to where ever it is we are going for dinner." Chris whispered to her.

"How do you both no it's going to be okay?" Rory asked quietly.

"I just do kid; I think it is my job to know this bit." He told her

Reassuringly while giving her a side hug.

Lorelai descended the stairs with a scowl and hastily marched toward them she

Was dressed in an elegant Gucci sun dress with a Channel cardigan. "I may have made a smart comment."

Richard finally emerged from his office "shall we leave? Lorelai, you look as elegant as your mother."

She abruptly turned to Rory "I hope you remember my sacrifice."

Rory went to the Jaguar, as the Jeep was totally unacceptable to the people we are meeting. As Rory got into the car she saw her parents give a secret nod to each other.

Then Chris got into the front seat with Richard and they went to meet Rory's future suitor.

* * *

Hi Guys, thanks for reading. 

I've been meaning to change the chapter for ages. I never meant to update this in frequently. The grammar and such was horrible I am pretty sure I have mastered the editing aspect. it's a bit tidier

- Ash


	4. 4 STUNNED BEYOND BELIEF

**Chapter 4: stunned beyond belief**

Tristan sat in the dark of his old room, the only light was the moon streaming throw the large windows. He had come in here to grasp onto the little stability this house brought him. Instead, he found it stripped bare of his personal touch.

He also found that his old Muriel of inappropriate pictures were gone from the back of his dresser. He hoped it was just a maid that had found it and that his family did not see it especially his sisters. That would be bad.

He heard the floorboards near the other side of the room creek. The desk lamp flicked on. He turned around to see Harry. With a knowing look on her face

'Grandma found them….well actually the movers she hired to move out the furniture that reminded her of you found them' Harry was grinning and walked toward Tristan's bed with her arms folded behind her back as if she were addressing a roomful of jury members

'she then after one of the movers asked if it the dirty picture were hers…. proceeded to tear them down with her bare hands' Tristan was chucking a little at this point of the performance but was sent into hysterics when Harry told him about how prudence had been so outraged by the array of pictures on the back of the closet she went searching for other things by getting the floor boards ripped up.

"Charlie thinks that she thought you were growing pot or something…. Well anyway that was last year."

The Harry's tone changed a little dangoursly "But what she didn't anticipate was that me and Charlie would bribe the overweight movers with the Twinkies that penny keeps for us. To let us raid your room to save any of your stuff….."

She was sitting on his bed, pulls out a few things from her dress pocket, and then held them out for him to look at. Tristan walked over to her and sat down hoping that she did not find anything from his rebellious period. Granted he should have taken better care to destroy incriminating evidence before he left but he was not in that mindset before he left.

He looked at the first picture it was a bunch of girls dressed as a butterfly fairies and another kid dressed up as a witch.

'Oh my god….you dressed me up as a witch…why would you do that' Tristan was aghast

'Hey buddy you dressed your self, no one could convince you that witches were for girls. After taking away the costume, you went and put on Harry's fairy costume… took us an hour to get you out of it. You were such a troublesome kid. Thankfully your loving sisters have lots of pictures.'

There was a silence and Harry was looking at the floor the other papers in her hand.

Harry just handed him the final items and kept her gaze to the floor. This worried Tristan. One was a list written in various types of handwriting some with money amounts next to them most the names. In addition, most crossed out.

Most of the names where girls that his sisters had connections with.

There was also a picture taken from over a blonde girls shoulder. The girl was straddling Tristan who had a cigarette in his mouth. Smoke filling up the dark photo. The girl looked deliriously happy whereas Tristan just looked bored but was starring at the camera one cigarette between his fingers on his right hand and holding the camera with his left.

Tristan realized fast that this was not going to end comfortably. Tristan was ashamed with himself. The girl in the photo was Harry's best friend until she practically vanished when Tristan humiliated her in front of his friends who were among the most elibably men in Hartford a society girl's worst nightmare. She moved away somewhere and probably never spoke to his sister after that. Harry probably wondered what had happened but Tristan knew he had broken her heart ….for a bet.

'Were did you get this from' he asked knowing that if she found this she would have found more incriminating things.

The box you kept in the broken heating vent'

Tristan fell quite. 'So you saw…'

'You are been_ there done that_ box…oh yeah I saw it, got some souvenirs from it too a picture speaks a thousand words…'Harry's words were laced with distain

'Harry I'm sorry, I was stupid I was so caught up in this world please can we just leave this and I'll apologies to your friend if that's what you want' Tristan choked out with regret

'Oh Tristan I do not think that would help….see you forget that you broke some of my oldest friendships when you did god knows what with my friends. For months they would talk about a guy who was so amazing and I laughed along with them not know who they were talking about.'

'You know what I felt when I found that. Go oh guess' she was eerily calm Tristan stayed silent still keeping his eyes to the picture and his head down.

'I felt relief' this made Tristan look at her. She was not angry that he had taken her best friend to bed.

'I finally had an explanation as to why my class mates shunned me why I was getting picked on by my teachers, rumors spread about me and gossiped about in whispers as I walked into society parties. I will admit it I felt hatred towards you, I could not grasp that my brother my little brother was the one who humiliated a number of friends. Friends who are daughters of not only faculty members at my school but many influential people of the DAR… You know the way society works and you went around having this secret life that apparently everybody knew about except us.'

Tristan was silent he had not expected to get this from his sister. Harry was always the one who supported him in no matter what. Nevertheless, he had not thought about how it would effect his sisters the further he hid behind the playboy life the more he evaded his sisters.

'But then Harry gave me this.' She was holding up a letter and smiling at him

'When we found this stuff and I saw what had I found I didn't want Charlie to see it. She missed you so much and used to wait for your calls and letters. However, it was a few months after you left that people started to talk about how you had been seducing their girls. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and boy did you scorn those women.' So I am sure she knows that you are on are not on a pedestal. But our little sister is wiser then she seems.'

Harry opened the enveloped letter and unfolded it to the last page. Then held it up for him to see.

'Did you write this?' Tristan saw signature

'It sounds as if you got your heart broken pretty bad. You wrote it two months before you went away.' She handed him the pages. As Tristan flipped through the pages it came back to him when he wrote this and why. It was a last resort to have her in his life. However, he never got the courage to give it to her.

_October 12__th_

_Dear _

_I would have changed for you. I do not meet many people in the world I am from who are as amazing as you are. You are so naïve it kills me. I do not mean that as an insult it is just I cannot escape the impression I first left on you as this jerk who does not care about anything. That is not true I care a lot….especially about you. _

_I wish you would give me a chance. If I told you, I loved you I would never in a million years break your heart because you did not love me back. Having you talk to me means more to me then your boyfriend ever appreciate. _

_He takes you for granted. _

_I know that this letter is hopeless that you probably will throw it away when I get up the courage to give it to you, but don't because I need you to know that I was not always like this. I am seriously laying my self on the line when I tell you that I have three sisters who would be devastated if they saw me the way you see me. _

_The sad thing is I really do not know what to say to defend myself. All I can do is hope that you will read this._

_Tristan _

Tristan did not want to talk about this with his sister. He turned to see her looking at him expectantly. He sighed 'What about it'

Harry scoffed 'well if a boy wrote me a letter like that I would sure have a reaction, what did she say when you gave this to her. And who is this girl you sound like you cared about her'

Tristan Sighed he did not really want to go into a discussion about the one girl he actually liked from Hartford, but it did not seem like Harry was going to let this go. 'First off I was a jerk to her so I do not know what she would have done if I had given it to her. Plus she is much better off without me in her life bringing her down.' Tristan had thought about her if the first month he was at the academy. However, either she had faded from his thoughts or he had blocked her out because remembering her would just remind him of the lost opportunity of having someone genuine in his life.

Harry watched her brother who had barely looked up the whole time she had been in his room. She put her arm around him he was still a vulnerable kid to her. With her, head on his shoulder she said 'well reading that letter showed me that you were still the person I grew up with instead of the heartless jerk that everyone said you were. I am sure if this girl was as great as you think she will appreciate seeing you now you have grown up. You have changed a lot since you went to the military academy I am very proud of you.' They were interrupted by the sound of someone running up the hallway

Charlie burst into the room and ran to the bay window. 'Charlie the mother-ship is not here for you yet' Harry said in a soothing tone. Charlie turned and just stuck out her tongue 'just listen…..don't you hear it' then the sound of a car coming up the long driveway could be heard.

'You have the hearing of a dog' Tristan chuckled.

'You know what with that kind of remark I'm going to bring the Halloween picture to dinner'. She grabbed the picture of the table.

Tristan shot up and was trying to get it back when Charlie stopped and just stood mesmerized at the window. Tristan slowly joined her followed by Harry. A silver jaguar pulled up and a car door opened. Tristan could not take it and sat down on the bed while his sisters dictated what they saw.

Ooh nice Jaguar…...okay grand parents…..parents… umm. I haven't seen her before"

Tristan just stood rooted to the spot…. Charlie ran around the room 'oh my god she's so beautiful… your kids are going to be really cute' Charlie teased….

"Charlie my god he looks like he's going to fall over any second that's not helping" Harry patted Tristan on the back in reassurance

They all turned to look as Paul came in. Now Paul was a quite guy he was initially surprised when he realized the Dugreys had a different side then the front of this upper class dignified dynasty. Paul was a guy he was the answer for testosterone among for a balance with Tristan against the girls, although the longer Paul had spent around the sisters the more lively he became.

"Hey I was sent up to say and this is my best prudence imitation ….you had better not besmirch your last chance to prove the Dugrey name" Paul looked proud of himself the others just looked at him as if he was crazy 'he's your husband' Charlie said finally to Odie. This made Harry and Tristan giggle.

"Okay Showtime now Tristan……just meet her that's all don't charm her be kind to her and charm the parents usually the mother is older and hiding it so you can butter her up but I have don't really think this is going to work on this one". Odie Advised "Butter the grandmother up and you'll survive to see tomorrow."

Tristan felt like the one he was going to hurl he had been good at smoozaing society people before he had forgotten and changed his ways that he felt like it was his first event. Tristan walked out of the room with the Paul behind him 'Just meet her how bad can she be maybe she does not know me….'

Meanwhile outside

Rory wished her parents let her in to there secret that was assuring them such confidence. Rory looked toward her mother. She was looking at her father again; it was as if they had a secret language. Lorelei looked uneasy at first then liked she done this a million times before

Emily was so busy pruning her self she looked extra quaffed today. Richard looked a little more formal than usually as well. This some how brought back the events of before back with her mother trying to turn up to the dinner nude.

Tristan was now being called downstairs to come and greet there guests his mother and grandmother looked especially pleased like it was some huge burden being lifted of there shoulders. However, Tristan knew that if this girl knew him or worse liked him from before than he knew that he would not agree to this marriage.

Rory stood behind Chris with Lorelei they had both kept telling her it would be fine to trust them. Now Rory was not sure she did not see how it could be fine. If Emily wants her to be in society then she had the means and the advantage to do it.

Tristan was still standing at the top of the stairs with Odie now Odie was trying to get him to at least be in the foyer when she arrives to have at least a little courtesy to look the girl in the eye when he tells her family that he cannot go through with it. Odie main concern now was the wrath that prudence would incur on them all if Tristan embarrassed her; again, she had to admit no one could fluff her feather quite like her prodigal grandson.

Richard rang the bell the door opened promptly an old butler greeted them and invited them in…

"musk sticks musk I swear to god…that man is the luckiest in the world he get to smell like musk sticks," the elder grandparents just stared at her

"Lorelei please remember this is not your night it's Rory's" Emily hastily scorned at Lorelei as they walked into the house

"It's important that we make a positive impression of Rory" Emily was beginning to think for a moment that Lorelei and Chris were for the idea. It had started to become suspicious to her she expected Lorelei to object at first but then slowly settle to the idea when they see who they picked for Rory. Emily was beside herself Girls in society Rory's age would be so envious of her after this.

"I think your are going to be very happy with whom you're going to meet here tonight" before Rory had time to retaliate to the comment with an objection they were greeted by a maid who offered to take there coats to the cloakroom. There was no doubt this house was much grander than the Gilmore's mansion. However, it gave you the sense that if you did not keep up with the group you will disappear. Rory was dressed in an elegant maroon dress, which made her blue eyes stand out. Even though she was against being promised to someone, she rather hoped that if the guy's family said no to her it was not because of the way she looked.

Tristan and Paul were now sitting at the top of the stairs Tristan didn't want to go down stairs his grandmother had sent the made to detour them around so that Tristan could make it down before them…. Paul had now been sent to get Tristan by force if he had to. Though Paul was such a pushover that the other set up this farce of a tough guy for fun around the elder Dugrey.

"Okay am not sure now if your afraid of the rejections or that military school has now made you into some form of girl…. but trust me if your not sitting on that couch your sisters will beat my ass. That my friend is on your head… Plus your sisters are so worried about you and just think Charlie looks up to you." Tristan just looked over to Paul as his tough demeanor thawed and he started rambling

"If you show how afraid of this you are then what happens when someone comes around for Charlie and she goes running. That will be your fault because you take her unscathed reputation down with you when you run from this." Tristan just sat back and watched Paul getting worked up trying Unsuccessfully to relate to Tristan in the same way his sister does he was hiding his amused smirk as Paul continued.

"Okay. If you are going to sit there fine but to be honest, your grandmother scares me. And I don't mean a little I mean like Ursula sea witch type of scared." This is where Tristan was now stifling laughter…. "Okay you win but I'm going to pout and pull a face. Through dinner, they both walked down the stairs and went to the formal lounge area through the maid's passageways that weaved through the house. "I'm so telling my sister you are afraid of the witch from the little mermaid." Paul grinned and clapped him on the shoulder "What ever gets you though the night man..."

Okay this is just stupid it's been like three minutes to get to there" Rory heard her mother whispering to Christopher "wait light there is light is see light. I repeat light at the end of the tunnel"…they rounded a corner to see a circular room…. There sat a woman a little older then Emily dressed in similar clothes she was obviously a DAR society women like her grandmother. Rory's eyes wandered to the blonde woman who was almost going unnoticed she had wavy blonde hair she was perfectly coiffed with who was nursing a drink of alcohol. She had a sad face as if no one had looked at her in a while.

"Prudence darling how are you" Emily I'm Fine how was your journey...

"Fairly uneventful"

Well that's amusing to hear"… Chris Whispered to Lorelei and Rory "Showtime"…. "Now for the reason why we are here Prudence, This is our granddaughter Lorelei Leigh Gilmore also known as Rory"….Rory well that is a lovely name. She watched as Emily continued talking and ignored the other woman. Rory reciprocated the polite convocation.

"My Grandson shall be here shortly he is well a little detained at the moment but should be here shortly."

"Detained" Emily said curiously, there was no way they would jerk her granddaughter around if they were not as eager as they implied than Rory would not be waste on someone who did not want her.

"Emily Gilmore I see the doubt on your face but I can assure you your granddaughter is well sought after. But I will admit the reception from my grandson was a little less than desired."

Emily was not going too divulged while Rory was in the room that she knew it was her former Chilton classmate. Emily knew of how the girls sought after Tristan and although she heard about his conquests she let them fall on deaf ears as she was told by the DAR woman who were In the know about the people who were out in society that Tristan Dugrey was a Casanova although the news was biased as most the woman wanted him to pay his attention to there daughters. She heard laughter from prudence she looked over to Rory who was nodding along politely to prudence's questions about Yale she had just been accepted and was planning to be optimistic the same way as she was about Harvard.

Rory naturally could fit into situation with some of societies highest regard citizens and not bat an eye. This reassured her that this was the right thing to do.

Rory could hear laughter she felt a rush of déjà vu… she was getting butterflies in her stomach

Tristan rounded the corner laughing not realizing that the guest were already there he was genuinely laughing with his brother in law. "Tristan there you are I was wondering how much longer you would take to grace us with your presence never mind your hear now so you can finally meet"… "Rory" Tristan cut her off.

'I'm sorry have you meet before' prudence knew what this girl had meant to him this is exactly what she had been preparing for, she knew that Tristan went and broke into a safe because he was rejected but a girl when prudence enquired about the girl she learned that she was an remarkable catch. A very suitable young woman with great attributes to offer this family. Her grandchildren could only reverse the damage this family has suffered with (Tristan's parents).

Tristan was still standing at the in the archway staring at Rory with a poker face but still a little disbelief was showing through. Paul was now standing with him he hand stopped just before the archway when Tristan had been ahead of him Paul had been chasing him and Tristan had been running they were having a good time when Tristan had stopped at the living room and had a look of shock on his face Paul took this as his queue to retreat back a little until his wife got there they were perfecting themselves incase this girl had a brother. When Tristan had managed to speak he only said one word 'Rory'. This sent Paul into panic mode he bolted back down the corridor and went into the kitchen and then the pantry he needed to the other this is not good. Paul whipped out his cell and called Odie…."Honey…just listen you need to get down here now. Something unbelievably horrible has happen…No I'm not overeating its bad I think the girl he's meeting is Tristan's Mary" there was gasps on the other end. And then some crashes…."okay what happened." "Harry fell off the chair…..were on our way wait for us it will just make grandmother mad if we interrupt"… "Over and out"…Paul clicked the phone shut and hurried out through the pantry ignore the sniggers of the kitchen staff. Over his melodramatics.

Lorelei and Chris had figured it out when they pulled up to the house. This was Jason durgreys. They used to come here when they were teenagers as he threw the biggest parties. Jason didn't have children they would be close to the same age as Rory but his older brother Robert did. Lorelei also knew that Robert had one son. Who went to school with Rory. He got himself in trouble and was sent away.

Lorelei saw how Tristan looked at Rory when she went to pick Rory up from school a few times. She had been preparing for this big blow out. However, she and Chris had back up. They moved away from this world of this manipulation and they were not going to let Rory be sucked into the same traps they had fallen into.

Now she was watching Rory who was not freaking out at the sight of Tristan Dugrey she had a neutral look on her face, as she was not sure if this was bad. This worried Lorelei a little she did not like this feeling that she might have to deal with the match she had been thinking up escape plans. Not wedding plans.

Tristan was still in the doorway stunned beyond belief


End file.
